Reaching For Heavan
by Immiviolettt
Summary: Team Kakashi were on a mission to catch the thieves who stole some special ink while sakura was on recovery from a broken heart.will they become successful in this mission?or would naruto end up making sakura mad!Naruto you Pervert!contains narusaku,
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto,=sigh=

**_Reaching For Heavan_**

Sakura was walking outside her house,she felt refreshed and unusually happy,she felt like she conquered something that she found hard to do,and it was

all true,she sighed,as she took in the scenery around her,she felt like taking a long walk alone,so she could breathe in the freedom,she walked towards the

harbour,where she could see the sea ahead,last night,she went or rather,followed,her long lost love,sasuke inside the ramenshop,she flirted with him,and

wondered out loud,if she could have a future with him, But he ignored her,like he always did,but that s something she never minded,because it was sasukekun

after all,what finally awakened her from all the darkness and confusion was him opening his mouth,

"yes,"sasuke uchiha,replied,and his reply was enough to answer all her doubts and hopes she carried with all her life, I would never share my clan with an

outsider without a kekkeigenkei, he smirked,as he quietly ate ramen,

It was true,what had she been thinking,yes,his answer was enough to slash a heart of any girl who felt anything for him,and it slashed hers to pieces,yes,it

gave an answer to her questions,now,she don t need to be confused or have any hopes for them at all,and yes,she cried the whole night,until it wet her

cheeks,and she did it as soon as he finished his reply,she couldn t stop her cries,sasuke never cared,nonetheless,she couldn t blame him,love was something

in which two people can answer,her love was onesided,

But in the midst of her crying she realized,this was all I have ever done,when it was him involved,haven t I cried enough?all my life ,there was me and my

dream,he was my dream,which soon became worthless,and it was him to blame,I wanted to become strong,like him and naruto,then she remembered,naruto!

Suddenly she felt a whole new light of hope in her shallow heart,oh naruto,she smiled,looking at the sea,naruto,how you surprise me everytime,she

remembered him fighting pein,and saving the villagers,how he continued to save me without fail,his smile,lights my darkness ,his words,give me new hopes,she

smiled,well,there is always a new day,in which new dreams begins to be formed,and so is mine,

Naruto meanwhile,was busy trying to change to his normal clothes," ugh!did my pants become tighter?" he finally put them on,then mused,"yeah,I did have a

huge bowl of ramen yesterday,infact I had twelve of them,"he grinned,oh well,speaking of ramen,and then he remembered,damn it I forget ,I gotta see what

sakurachan is up to,then he had a mischievious grin,maybe she is going to the hotbath,it would be a great idea in this summer,he tried to picture her,but then

out of no where,a tiger jumped on his face," AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" he screamed,it was one of sai's creations,

"SSSSSAAAIII!" he barked, "what the hell!get this thing out of my face!"

Sai gave an apologetic smile, "sorry narutokun,it just escaped before I could fully finish it!"

"ugh!whatever," seeing that the tiger had a tail missing,naruto sighed,just one of sai's tricks!

Then sai put his arm on the chin, and speaking of missing tails, he looked at naruto,he did not like that look one bit,

"don't say what I think you are gonna say!" naruto warned,

"um..and what is that narutokun?" sai looked at him,innocently.

Naruto raised his eyebrow,cheeky bastard!" forget that,why did you come here sai?"

"oh,about that," sai made the tiger disappear," it seems that my ink is not working well,so,can you come with me to the village of ink?its pretty well

protected,and hard to find,and I would need a strong ninja like you-"

he bragged on,naruto smiled proudly, well,when you put it that way.. "with a dick nonetheless or if I am wrong to remember you actually had one-"

"you just had to say it,don t ya!" naruto felt a nerve plastered on his face,he pierced his eyes at him,as if wondering which planet he came from,

Sai smiled, "Oh,and sakurasan is also coming,"

"fine," naruto grumbled stubbornly," god,I just hate it when you smile,"

"you mean like this?" sai grinned,

"like that,I said,all the time!" naruto barked,

Sakura was waiting for naruto and sai at the gate of konoha,she was waiting for naruto in particular,luckily,sasuke was not coming,she sighed in happiness,the

last thing she wanted to see was that cold blooded ninja.

Sai and naruto walked by,sai smiling,and naruto muttering something,he was clearly annoyed at something sai did,at that moment sai noticed sakura's

refreshing face,she was looking pretty strange,if he wasn' t mistaken,she looked bubbly and excited,he tugged naruto's shoulder,

"what!" naruto barked at him,

"Sakura sure looks happy,did something happen?"

Naruto looked towards her at that instant,as if for the first time,he then had a smile he always placed for her." yeah,when you mention that, god,I hope it had

nothing to do with that sasuke teme!"

But she was fixated towards him,which made him blush," I bet she is excited,it have been a long time since last went as team kakashi!" She waved at them

"naruto,sai!"

They reached her,she was wearing her usual red top and light pink skirt,she blushed towards naruto, "naruto,is your uh, injuries okay?"

"What?"he then remembered,sakura punched him yesterday for showing his oiroke no jutsu with konohamaru,when she was in her medic office,the reason she

was furious was she apparently had forgotten one of her medical herbs because of the distraction,so she went in a fits of rage,sending naruto several

distances away,

"uh,,ye..yeah..sakurachan" naruto answered uneasily,remembering that painful incident,never ever master his jutsu infront of sakurachan again,he made a

mental note inside his head,

Sai,however looked confused, "so sai,apparently you are the captain for this mission,show us the way,"

"mission? "naruto gaped,he looked at sai,while they made their way towards the never ending forest,who nodded

"yes,apparently,we are also supposed to help the merchant in capturing the bandits who raided their ink supplies,"

"really?" naruto curiously wondered,I wonder what's so darn important about inks?they are the one thing I couldn t stand when finishing up my homework,

"naruto!watch where you are going!" sakura called,

Naruto burst from his thoughts,wha!BUMP!too late!he already bumped into the tree,sakura sighed,his idiocy will never stop!

Naruto felt like a circle of stars flying on his head, am I seeing stars? he mumbled,

Minutes later,they were walking on the mountain top,it have been four hours,and naruto became exhausted,he felt like his food is already going out,naruto

grumbled," just how much later will we see the village?" Sakura looked at his tired state,normally she would attempt to shout at his complaining,but right now

she felt gentleness towards him, naruto? she smiled,then took his arm on her shoulder,he blushed at the impact,she grinned, all better? naruto nodded,

yeah!heehee I am close to sakurachan,this is the best day ever, but until we reach the village, she warned,naruto agreed,

Once they reached the village,they already felt some of the villagers fixed stares at them,sakura gulped,this is getting pretty awkward,she looked at both her

teammates,sai looked indifferent,and naruto seemed to be in his usual highspirits,

At that moment a boy their age,who wore a red cloth tied on his head,came towards them, "so you are the leaf village ninjas my master sent?" Naruto nodded,

"yup-" before he could continue sai spoke up," tomoe,where is old master kuro?" the boy grew soft at that question, "he is now lying in bed sick,well,ever since

lastnight he ate more than his fill of dango," he grinned,

"so what happened? "sakura asked," yes,I will tell you," and then he looked around the villagers , but first,I think you all should be acquainted, he then lead

them to their house,

After that,he bought them tea,and dango,which they accepted warmly," yesterday,some one burged inside masterkuro's attic where he stores all the valuable

ink supplies and stole it,"

"do you have any idea who that would be? "sakura asked,while naruto ate the dangos,

"well,once there came a bunch of suspicious ninjas from the village of mist,demanding him to make ink for them,but he refused,"

naruto snickered, "why ?its just ink,there would be no risks or dangers there," sakura looked at him," yeah,naruto's right,I don' t see what the big deal is,"

Tomoe then got upset," its not about the ink,its just master kuro never sells his inks to strangers,especially inks that were specialized in combat,these inks are

not the type in which you used to write,these inks never empty,once the victimis affected by it,it even leads them to their deaths!"

Naruto sighed, "well,in both ways,we will make sure that those thieves are captured,I,naruto uzumaki,and my teammates will make sure of it," he smiled at

both sai and sakura,and they looked back at him in admiration,tomoe smiled," thank you,and I also hope that

one day you will see the value of masterkuro's inks," sai nodded,understanding ,however,wavered,sakura raised an eyebrow,well,I wonder where

this master kuro is?he doesn' t seem to be around,this house feels quite empty,

That night,they stayed there,sakura went towards the bathroom,and took a quick clean shower,after that,she tied her pink towel and started to step outside

towards her guest room,but at that moment,naruto passed by,planning to go outside for extra training,he stopped,and noticed from his right, her standing

there,wearing nothing but a towel,who looked embarrassed,she looked quite gorgeous in that form,water dripping down her pink hair,next thing both of them

knew,sakura screamed and ran immediately inside her bedroom,

If she was wearing her old bathroom gown,she would have pulverized him for gawking at her,but for some reason,she felt unusually embarrassed rather than

mad,

Naruto blushed as he trained outside the village forest,wow,sakurachan looks soo..at that moment he realized something else,he then freaked out,ugh!i sure

hope she won't punch me..

At that moment,he heard a rustle from the bushes,and he felt he saw some glimmer inside the leaves, huh? at that moment,a hand touched his shoulder,he

shouted, "noo,sakurachan,I am sorry,I didn t mean to- "

and saw sai looking at him,confused, "didn t mean to what? "sakura was next to him,talking through

gritted teeth,at that instant,a huge dragon that was twice as huge and ferocious as sai's drawing appeared,and it attacked naruto,both sakura and sai luckily

ducked from it,sakura screamed," naruto!"

well,how do you like my story?i enjoyed writing it,i love naruto and his stupidity,soo adorable;)


	2. Chapter 2

Luckily it was a bunshin, Meanwhile Naruto was standing on the tree branch,Sakura sighed,sai was immediately on guard,

"who was that?" The tiger continued on attacking the ninjas,naruto summoned his clones and they started to go on search of the attackers.

Naruto saw the attacker who was hiding behind a tree further opposite from where they were standing, "there he is,over there" the man meanwhile blew out

more of his creations towards them, At that moment purple smoke came on their right side, the bush opposite them was so thick and vast that sakura and sai

found it hard to spot,so Sai drew an eagle on his scroll,and flew on it towards the attacker," it would seem there is more than one who is attacking us, "

Sakura was ducking the ferocious tigers,by punching and kicking them,at one time one of those things bit her knee," sakura chan!" naruto cried,(but he was

busyfighting and clearing his way from the smoke,it was making them hard to breathe,he tried to fight for air,and clear away to get to the enemy.)but she

quicklyshoved it away by grabbing it on the head and punching it high towards the air,she ran towards the bushes," shannaro! " she was ready to give one

hell of akick on the asshole who almost bruised her knees.

Finally sai managed to catch the enemy,the man who kept blowing the drawings,he was wearing a blue turban and had tanned skin,and blue eyes,he

grunted,as sai's tiger kept a firm hold on him, you kids are never going to win easily he told slyly when sai brought him towards them,naruto meanwhile

captured the other man,who was wore dark glasses and was fat,he also wore a turban,

Sakura smiled at naruto," good job" she complimented, naruto nodded,

The fat man gave a foul grin," you kids may have captured us,but you are never gonna get your hands on that ink supplies,"

"oh yeah!we will see about that, fatso!" naruto barked,

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! WHISKERS!" the man snarled, "you kids need to be taught a lesson, "

Sai shook his head,typical, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING WHISKERS! FAT ASS!we will find that ink and you are gonna tell us where it is!" naruto yelled,both sakura

and the other man sighed,

Sakura twitched, "naruto, " she said quietly,her hands in fists,both naruto and sai was immediately on guard,uhoh he gulped, "sa..sakurachan?" Sakura

breathed a gulp of fresh air,and maintained her temper slowly," narutokun," she smiled,brightly, "will you keep quiet so I could ask the man where it is,I am '

sure it would be around here somewhere"

Both naruto and sai's mouth shot open,naruto was dumbstruck,

"naruto kun?!" sai raised his eyebrows,"what the heck is up with her?"


End file.
